Love Runs Out
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: AU Tiva set in the Roaring 20's. Tony is a wealthy advertiser and Ziva is a flapper, both with daddy issues. However, a surprise will bring them closer together than they want to be.
1. Chapter 1

**AU World. **

**Time period - 1927. Roaring 20s. **

**Set with the song Love Runs Out by One Republic.**

The air was thick with gray clouds of smoke and the essence of alcohol filled the dark room. Dim lights hung lowly over tables where business men sat, drinking their whiskey and playing cards with beautiful women sitting on the edge of their knees. A faint band played in the background, jazz. Clubs like this weren't approved of, but to Anthony Dinozzo Jr., this was home.

It had been a long day at work for Tony today. His pitch to his latest clients didn't work out as well as he had hoped for. The client was a bitter, early 40's man who had no faith in what Tony's agency could do for his automobile company. Tony had promised the man that what he had pitched would help the company get more automobile sales, but the man was just not pleased. Soon enough, the man ended up leaving the office and stating he would be calling Tony's boss in the morning. _That_ was never a good thing.

Tony groaned and crumpled up the papers for the pitch on his desk before throwing them at the glass window behind his desk that overlooked the streets of Fifth. Shit, his boss would be pissed.

His boss was never pleased with anything they did, no matter the amount of money they would make him. Although he never showed up to the office often and was on business trips for most of the year, Tony was convinced that the guy had a humongous stick of wood up his ass since he was born. There was no way anyone could ever be that angry with that much money. After all, money definitely did buy happiness especially, in this time of despair. If you weren't in this occupation and playing on Wall Street, your life was _the depression_.

He slapped a few coins down on the bar top and ordered a "Whiskey sour" to the bartender. Next to him, a small voice asked for the same and he turned his head. Blinking a few times, he finally registered that what he was seeing was indeed, real. A beautiful, curly haired brunette with tanned skin was standing next to him and just asked for the same drink. She was sporting a sparkly silver dress and heels to match. _Flapper,_ Tony groaned to himself as he checked out her tight fitting dress around her ass. God, she was gorgeous.

"What's a pretty little thing like you ordering a whiskey sour for?" He smirked, questioning the odd drink choice for someone like her.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know that as a female I had to order some colorful, high sugar drink that will get me drunk in only a matter of seconds," She bit back coldly, glaring at him.

Tony shook his head, muttering a curse word for his actions, "I didn't mean it in that way. I was just remarking on that it was an odd choice for a-" He was interrupted.

"For a flapper, yes?" She cocked her head towards him as the bartender placed their drinks on the table.

"Yeah," Tony sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his palm before taking a sip of his drink.

"I do not care how women are supposed to act or do things, I do what I want." The woman stated, grabbing her drink off the bar top and gulping the whole thing down. She slammed the glass back to the table.

"And how does your father feel about that?" Tony joked.

The woman giggled and leaned in closer to Tony, "My father is a very bad man. You do not want to know what he thinks."

"Hey, I hear ya. We all have some type of daddy issues." He clinked his glass with hers on the bar top.

"Oh, do not pretend like you know any of my problems…" She paused realizing she didn't know his name yet.

"Anthony Dinozzo" He smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Her eyes grew large, and she laughed, "The famous bootlegger? Seriously?" Her head shook thinking he was joking. She made no move to shake his hand.

"Junior," He clarified, "That would be my father who's the bootlegger. I wasn't joking when I said we all have daddy issues."

"I am Ziva David," She smiled back at him, feeling somewhat of an ease.

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you, Miss David." He smirked, setting his glass down next to hers after finishing it.

"Mmm, soon to be a Mrs., actually" She shrugged and looked around the jazz club.

"Really?" He choked out, "Since when do flappers stay with one man?"

"Excuse me?" Ziva's eyebrows narrowed towards him, "I am not a prostitute. Yes, there are some flappers who sleep around, but I do have morals. Thank you for once again proving you are a judgmental asshole."

"Wow, what a lucky guy to be engaged to such a fierce lioness." Tony joked again, looking at the time on his watch. When he looked back up, Ziva had walked away and disappeared somewhere in the club. Tony looked around through the smoke and couldn't spot her again. He shrugged and decided he had an early morning at work. He grabbed his tan sports coat and headed out of the jazz club and into the alley way hoping there wouldn't be any police around.

As he walked home in the crisp New York air, his mind was still stuck on the woman he had met moments before. There was something about her and the sparkle in her eye when she got angry that made his chest swell up. But would he ever see the tantalizing woman again? He was sure he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing is going to be good enough for this guy!" Tony sighed, frustrated. He wadded up another piece of paper and threw it into the trash can.

"Well, we have to get something approved of before we get thrown out into the streets, jobless!" The younger man standing by Tony's desk paced back and forth.

"Tim, if I had any idea how to not lose our jobs right now, I would fucking be doing it and saving our asses!" The Italian spit back, staring out the window at the city skylines as snow began to fall.

"It's getting dark out. What are we going to do, Tony?" Tim questioned, looking at all the crumpled up sheets of paper in the waste basket.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm going down to Jones!" Sitting up quickly from his office desk, Tony grabbed his coat from behind his office door.

"Jones Jazz Club?" Tim exaggerated, "Tony, its prohibition. If you get caught down there, you'll lose your job indefinitely."

"Please, Tim. If you think the asshole holding the key to our success isn't out drinking and gambling, you're a fool. Bet you'll even find him wherever he is, inside one of those places. Now if you'll excuse me, I need something strong." Tony walked past Tim and headed out into the office building, on his way to Jones.

Nightfall was setting around the city. A light snow fall cast the streets as Tony made his way down Fifth and onto Third, past his apartment. He turned down a dark alleyway where he could hear the faint noise from the band inside Jones. Continuing his way down the alley, he came to the door of the place before allowing himself inside.

Jones was more crowded than usual and Tony groaned as he looked around at all the new businessmen that had peculiarly shown up this evening. In the left back corner, underneath dim lights, he noticed a few guys from his apartment building playing poker. Strolling over to their chairs, he took a seat and joined them.

"Dinozzo, you just missed the greatest moment!" One of the men laughed.

"Barnes over here just hit on one of those cheap whores and she told him to go 'fuck himself!" All of the men laughed around the table, clinking their beers together.

"C'mon Barnes, you know better than to mess with some of those girls!" Tony joked back, punching the man on his left playfully.

"She was smokin' hot! I had to take my chance." The man laughed.

Tony started playing poker with a few of the men before ordering himself another whiskey sour. After flushing out the whole table, he decided to take a cigar break and headed outside to smoke one.

Exiting from the back door of Jones, he returned to the alleyway and leant up against the brick wall of a building. With one foot bent on the wall and the other on the ground, he took a lighter and lit up the cigar, bringing up to inhale. Taking a few puffs every so often, he stared at the night time sky and dazed off. Beside him he heard the door to Jones open again and someone join him in the alleyway. Looking towards his left, his heart stopped when his eyes made contact with a pair of dark pupils.

"Long time no see," He smirked.

"Go fuck yourself." Her remark was curt and short as she turned the opposite way, towards the street from the alley.

"Ohhhh," Tony laughed, bouncing off the wall with his bent foot that leant up against it and began following her down the alley while she walked further away from him, "So, you're the one who told my pal to go fuck himself!" His hands clapped together as he laughed, the cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Now, why does that not surprise me that he is your pal?!" She muttered, still walking in her heels towards the street.

"Ouch, Ziva! That really hurt my ego!" Tony said sarcastically, pretending to be shot in the chest.

"I am sure a lot does hurt your tiny ego, yes?" She was at the street now and she spun around quickly on her heels to face him.

Surprising him, he flinched when her body almost came in contact with his. Standing his ground like a Dinozzo always would, he smiled proudly at the brunette in front of him, "There is nothing tiny about me, sweet cheeks."

"Mmm," She bit her lip, grabbing the cigar out of his mouth, sticking it between her thumb and pointer fingers and inhaled for herself. She blew out a huge smoke cloud, "That is not what I have heard around the tree." She smirked.

"Bush, around the bush….I thought you were from this area?" She could see his mind working in rapid thoughts as he chatted on, "and tell me, which flapper do you know that's gotten the Dinozzo package and didn't seem so pleased?"

Ziva giggled at his rambling, taking another inhale of his cigar before throwing it back at him "I know a lot of women, Tony. But, if you call me 'sweet cheeks' again, you will not be using this god awful package again." She threatened with a curve of her lips.

"Threats from Miss Ziva David, again? Wow! It must be my lucky night!" The Italian joked, walking around her.

"You are awfully cocky for someone who has no idea who my fiancé is." She laughed.

"Please. I know all the bad guys in town thanks to my father and I know none of them could ever get someone like you." Tony's eyes stared deeply into hers, making her look away quickly from him.

"I do not know if that was supposed to be a compliment, but I assure you that I never said he was a bad guy." She shrugged her shoulders as a taxi pulled up to the curb of where they were standing.

"Yeah? So when do I get to meet him? Is he ever going to show up here or this just part of your nightly stroll?" Tony teased her, receiving a glare before she stepped one of her heels into the back of the taxi cab.

"Maybe someday." The brunette smiled softly at him before closing the door of the taxi and driving away.

Tony put out his cigar, watching the taxi drive down the remainder of the street and turning.

_There was just something about that woman. Something that made him crazy and flutter inside all at once. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Update from author: **Since it's AU land and I read that there were multiple experimental TV's given to those wealthy enough in 1927 according to a bunch of websites, that would be why this chapter talks about TVs. Given that Tony seems to be a wealthy advertiser, the shoe fit. Just go with it for the sake of AU land. I promise we'll get somewhere good :)

"God, I hate him!" Tim cursed as he walked into Tony's office.

"I mean, really? He naturally comes back from his 'business trip' right in the middle of this deal we're about to make because he knows we can't make this client happy!" Tony angrily stated, making air quotes with his hands.

"I think he tries to set us up for failure," The younger man addressed quietly.

"You think, Mc-Know-It-All?" Teasingly, Tony agreed to what Tim said. "I've been thinking about leaving this shit hole and opening up my own agency anyways,"

"You're going to need more people working for you if you want to make it work…"

"Exactly why you'll be working for me, Tim." Tony smiled.

Smiling back, Tim watched as Tony locked his files away in his desk before standing up and putting his coat on, "So, what are your plans for the night?"

"Eh, I think I'm going to head home and see if there's any films on tonight. Maybe pick up some dinner on the way," He buttoned up his dress coat tightly around his covered suit.

"Alright see you tomorrow," Tim shook his hand before leaving.

Tony strolled down the stairs of the building quickly, eager to leave in a rush. His hands slid along the front, glass door of the building before opening it up. He made his way down the street to his automobile where his driver was suitably standing.

"Hey Carter," He mumbled as the old man opened the back door of the new Ford automobile for him. Before getting in, Tony looked across the street and his eyes lit up. "I'll be back in a second," He jogged across the street, aware of the cars passing him, "Hey!" He caught up to the object that caught his eye.

"Oh my god." Ziva rolled her eyes back at him, moving around him to go in the opposite direction.

Following her, Tony tested the waters "Not excited to see me, huh? That's a shame,"

"I am starting to believe you are stalking me, yes?" Her hips swayed causing Tony to lick his lips, following the beautiful sight.

"It's more of conveniently running into each other," He finally caught in step with her stride, his hand brushing hers lightly and he noticed her flinch.

"That is what most stalkers probably use as an excuse," Ziva gave him a hearty chuckle.

"You going to Jones tonight?" He questioned, placing his hands in his pockets away from the cold as they strolled along.

"No, I have other plans." She smiled up at him.

"Like what?" He pestered.

She gawked at him, this man was impossible, "That is none of your business. I am none of your business,"

"Ouch. She spits fire again, ladies and gentlemen!" Tony exclaimed, sounding like an announcer.

Ziva once again rolled her eyes at him, "Are you going to continue to follow me when your car was back there?" She stopped abruptly.

"So you were watching me," The glow on his face made her heart flutter and she couldn't explain why.

"No," She reasoned, "I just looked to my right and unfortunately saw you."

"You're a cold person, Ziva." His breath puffed out and they both watched the white cloud appear in the cool air from it.

"That is not the first time I have been told that," Ziva reassured him at this unknown fact.

"Maybe if you would let people get to know you, they wouldn't think that?" Tony bluntly pointed out.

"The ones that get too close always end up dead," She admitted quietly, biting her lip afterwards to which Tony came to the conclusion that she did the action when she was nervous.

"Kind of a bad belief, don't you think? What makes you think that, anyways?" His tone changed to concerned.

"Some regrets in the past…we all have them, yes?" She stared at him intently.

"Yeah, you're right. But, no one should believe getting close to people or being more than an acquaintance will end up in death," Tony joked, chuckling at the exaggeration.

"You never know…' She shrugged, looking off in the distance now and breaking the eye contact, "The world works in mysterious ways, I have discovered."

Tony's driver suddenly pulled up next to them, parking next to the curb and he stepped out.

"Mr. Dinozzo, are you coming?" Carter called over.

"Yeah, hold on." Tony answered, "You up to come over to my place and hopefully find a film on?"

"I do not watch films," Ziva replied.

Tony's eyes grew huge and he choked, "Y-you what?! You don't watch films?!"

"No," She looked at him, confused as to why it was such a big deal.

"That confirms it. Ziva David, you must be crazy," He laughed, "You have seriously never seen a film? What about a silent film?"

"No, Tony. No, I have not. Why is this so hard for you to believe?" She laughed back, curious to his disapproval.

"Because everyone has seen a film in their lifetime! You must be the only person who hasn't. That's undeniably crazy,"

"You are the crazy one who is upset that I have never seen a film," Ziva playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Seriously? You've never seen The Kid? Charlie Chaplin?" To this question, she shook her head, "Christ! You really need to come over then, Zee-vah." For the first time, he dragged her name out with his tongue and her heart skipped a beat.

"I have other plans, Tony. I cannot." She remorsefully stated, still trying to figure out why she liked the way her name had just come out of his mouth.

"That's a shame…" Tony whispered, staring back at her.

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Tony and Ziva both stared at each other, almost lost in an oblivion to the world around them. Carter beeped the horn of the automobile, breaking their stare and the thick silence.

"Alright well, have a good night." She smiled at him and Carter, turning on her heels and resuming where she was headed before. Tony watched after her, smirking at the obvious shake of her hips. How she knew he was watching, he'd never know. She was a stealth, that was for sure. Perhaps even an unidentified ninja in disguise, but whatever it was, she had him addicted.

Yeah, there were beautiful flappers who weren't engaged all around the city, but Anthony Dinozzo Jr. didn't care. They didn't have the hooks to sink him in like she had done. She somehow managed to catch him on her line and there was no way of taking him off.


	4. Chapter 4

Dry particles leaked into the contracting muscle, fighting for a break and holding back the breakdown that was about to come. The cells moved persistently, dodging the opponent coming towards them and heaving right when the cranium registered its emotions.

"He's…what?" Tony muttered out, his hand falling from the door to his apartment.

"Incarcerated on behalf of bootlegging alcohol into the city," The man at the door stated again, badge resting on his chest with a note pad in his hand, "and we need to get a statement from you on when the last time you talked to him was,"

"Uh, few days ago. He had just come back from Italy I believe," Tony admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"Okay, thanks. We may be in contact with you again for some more answers, make sure you don't leave the city." The man stepped out of Tony's doorway, folding the notepad closed and taking out his pipe.

"Alright, officer." Tony sighed, shutting his door behind the officer. He leaned up against the heavy wood, taking in all the information that was just given to him. With a sigh, his hand dragged along his dress coat debating where he should go this late at night. His mind wondered to only one place and with a quick snatch of his coat, he set off from his apartment to the location.

Once there, Tony trudged open the heavy, metal door into the club and shut it tightly behind him. The place was crowded again, must have been a tax payers day his thoughts quickly processed. He slipped his way through the crowd, mostly filled with beautiful women and he mentally kicked himself for realizing that he didn't glance at any of them long enough for a wink like his usual days would have come to see. What the hell was wrong with him? He could have taken any of them home, gotten out his frustration through some rough, headboard banging sex and called it a night, but something inside him didn't want that tonight.

Oh yeah, he need something strong because there was another force intoxicating him these days and it wasn't the alcohol he had here every night.

"Eh. Just give me the whole bottle," He ordered to the tiny, Italian man behind the bar. Throwing down a five dollar bill onto the table, the tiny man agreed and exchanged the bill for the bottle of Whiskey. "Thanks," Tony replied, taking a huge swig from the bottle.

"The thirteenth step to quitting drinking is taking the whole bottle, yes?" His ears perked up to a giggle behind him.

"Not tonight, Ziva," His tone warned her as she came around to his side, hopping up on the stool next to him and he flashed her a warning glare to match it.

"Well, we are just applely tonight?" The brunette cocked her head to the side to stare at him.

"It's peachy and no. Where the hell did you come from again? I'm not getting how you seem to mess up all this English," Whiskey ran down his throat again after he took another sip, her eyes weighing him down and she let out another giggle.

"I cannot share all my secrets with you, Anthony. Then I would have to kill you," Her eyes bore into him while she chewed on the straw of her colorful cocktail.

Tony chuckled, "Please, sweet cheeks. There is no way you could hurt me, not in that dress anyways," He finally turned to her, smirking and making sure to let her see his eyes travel up her olive skin toned legs.

"Do not underestimate me," Her eyes twinkled the longer she stared at him and he found himself having trouble breathing.

"I went to training to be in law enforcement, you know. After high school, actually. I was supposed to be working in the police department down in Philly, but my Dad argued that there was no money and how could his son work for the people who are always trying to take him down…" He sighed, swigging the Whiskey down again. "So, instead I changed occupation and now I'm trying not to shove a barrel down my throat over my asshole boss and the only thing that has ever seemed to make some sense is the money,"

Through his story, Ziva's legs had turned in towards his own. Their knees had rubbed together once or twice as he spoke and he swore the touch was burning a hole through the fabric of his pants.

"He's always been this hotheaded guy ever since my mom…well, my mom.." He spoke again, but couldn't get the words to come out. Ziva waited for him to gather his emotions in place patiently and he finally said it. "my mom died when I was about eleven, so ever since then…my Dad decided that traveling the world and importing foreign alcohol was better than raising me," The whiskey bottle in front of him was getting lower and lower.

"I am sorry to hear that," Ziva's said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. I learned to get over her death and I did things that reminded me of her to pass on the time that my Dad was gone," His body turned towards her.

"Like what?" She grabbed his whiskey bottle, pouring some of the content into her own glass.

Tony laughed at how she offered herself some, "Going to the cinema. She loved films and I guess you can say that's where I learned to love them," His shoulders shrugged at the idea.

"I see," Her chocolate pupils concentrated on him once more, noticing that he had something bigger on his mind. "Is that what is bothering you tonight?"

His head shook, taking another large sip of whiskey, "Nope. Tonight I had police at my door questioning about me when the last time I spoke to my Dad was because he had been incarcerated,"

"Nooo," Her palm came to rest on his arm, "How did he get caught?!"

"I don't know and the only thing I can think of is what if I had gone through with the whole police thing and was the one to lock him up?" He laid his head down on the bar, exhaling loudly with frustration.

"You did not though, Tony. Perhaps that is a good thing?" She reasoned, placing both of her hands onto the skin of his neck and slowly kneading his tense muscles. "Sometimes, our sins are too great,"

Her touch made him tense and stiff for a moment, feeling like his skin had been touched with flames that sent a shiver down his spine. He had hoped she didn't notice, but her fingers continued to work on the tense muscle indicating that she didn't. He sighed contently, breaking the thought of how he could get used to this and opening his mouth once more, "Christ. I'm so glad I listened to his disapproval and didn't join the police force,"

"Sounds like your father wanted you to do only what he wanted, yes? I can relate to that," To this, Tony lifted his head off the bar and she returned to biting on her cocktail straw, feverishly moving her hands away from his neck.

"Really?" He questioned, "your father force you into being a flapper?" Finally, his joking side started to creep out with the amount of alcohol he was consuming.

Biting her lip, that usual nervous habit that he acquired she had she answered him with a grin, "Told you I would kill you if I let you know any more secrets of mine,"

"Secrets?! I barely even know the first thing about you!" The Italian exclaimed earning another grin from the brunette next to him.

"That is how I like it," The whiskey dribbled down her lip, her tongue catching it hastily and Tony's breath hitched in his throat.

"Where's the fiancé tonight?" He questioned.

Ziva rolled her eyes and he could sense the tad bit of annoyance in her tone when she spoke "Working late,"

"On a Thursday night?! Wow, sounds like the prick that my boss is," His elbow hit hers playfully and she slapped his arm back.

"Seems as if the alcohol has made you back to the man you are," Ziva commented.

"Handsome and charming? Why thank you, sweet cheeks!" Tony beamed.

"What did I say about calling me that?!" Her hand reached out and grabbed his, bending all of his fingers into a tight crunch.

"OW! Okay, okay…" She let go of his hands, smirking, "Fuck, what are you?! Some kind of a ninja? What the hell was that?!" She laughed at his expression.

"You really do underestimate me, Anthony." Her voice changed when she watched him get up from the bar stool, putting his coat back on.

"That seems to be my case only with the most beautiful women," She blushed, whisking her hair through her hair trying to cover the embarrassment up, "Anyways, it's getting late and I've got to work in the morning. Um, thanks for being here tonight? I've never actually told anyone that stuff I just told you so…I guess you can say it's kinda special?"

Before either of them knew what was happening, Tony leaned in and placed his lips gently on her cheek and pressed them against her heated skin. Neither in that second could breathe, the world spinning around them and Tony pulled away quickly, realizing what he was doing.

"Um, yeah, sorry. See you." He called out over his shoulder as he scooted out the door of Jone's and taking a deep breath when the cold air hit him outside.

Ziva sat on the bar stool, unable to move and holding in a breath. Her eyes scanned the room to make sure no one around had seen it. She didn't know how long she sat there like that, but soon enough she felt a tug on her lips from another pair of lips.

"Hey, Zi. I've missed you so much while I was at the office today."


	5. Chapter 5

"Gentlemen, what are we going to do today?" A rugged, dark haired man slipped the door and sitting at the head of the table, to the left of Tony.

"We are going to sell this deal," Tony groaned, his excitement coming through rather sarcastically than he wanted it to.

"Exactly, Dinozzo! You better pitch this shit better than the Yankees do at their home opener this year or you'll be out living underneath the stadium, you got it?" The man warned.

"Yeah, I got your pitch for you-" Tony started when McGee hit his arm, signaling him to shut up.

"Alright, lets sell this advertisement. Linda, go get Mr. Worthington, would ya?" The man called out to his secretary who later bought in another man.

Xx

A map, faded and brown was laid out on a large kitchen table. Blinds in the kitchen were deemed shut and Ziva stood overlooking the map, flashlight in hand. She spoke in her native language to the man beside her, who placed pin marks along the eastern coast of the map.

"_Abba, there is not a possibility of the US importing oil from that port_,"

"_Hush, Ziva. Iran specifically stated that the US was importing their oil off Staten Island and that we must kill the man in charge of the process," _

"_I am serious. The government would not allow for that, they already have enough problems with bootleggers like Anthony Dinozzo. They would not want oil being stolen from Iran,"_

"_How do you know about Anthony Dinozzo? His father was a part of the mafia in Italy… Zivaleh you better not be hanging around these dirty people or I will send you on another mission. Perhaps one that maybe you can finish quicker?" _

"_You know damn well that I can complete this mission, but your ass kissing men keep screwing up the coordinates of where the men you want are. Besides, I am getting rather used to the city here and I quite enjoy it,"_

"_Bullshit, Ziva. You are only liking the idea of living free like these Americans. Now, take off that ring on your finger and stop acting like you are actually marrying that scum. He is not Jewish, it is not allowed."_

"_I do not need to do anything you say, Abba. I am a grown woman. I am very fond of this man and I will marry him,"_

"_If you were so fond of him, Zivaleh, you would not be spending time at bars without him,"_

"_Have you been following me?!" _

"_Do you remember who I am, Ziva? I will always know your whereabouts even if you do not want me to,"_

"_Go to hell."_

Xx

An hour later, Mr. Worthington exited the office and proceeded to head to the stairs on his way out. From inside the office, claps and cheering began.

"We did it!" McGee exclaimed, clapping and patting Tony's shoulder.

"Fuck, we gotta celebrate men!" Tony circled the room, shaking everyone's hands and giving them loud pat on the back.

"You guys wanna head down to Jones? Drinks are on me," The dark haired man spoke again, making the room return quiet.

"Sounds good to me," Tony's smile gained him a weird look from McGee, "What?"

"You are so adamant about going to Jones every night, who's the girl?"

"There is no girl," Tony shrugged back.

The guys all around the office started to laugh and protest at the lie. Gathering their coats one by one, they all exited the office and were bound on their way to Jones to celebrate.


End file.
